The Curse of St Marks School
by AppleOrchards
Summary: This is a sequel to The Blue Lady. Frankie finds herself back in Martyrs Heath to meet Seb. But when a surprise he plans for her goes wrong she realizes she will have to go back to St Marks to stop The Blue Lady once and for all before she kills again.


_Authors note: This is a sequel to the book The Blue Lady by Eleanor Hawken. I absolutely loved this book, however the ending disappointed me so I'm writing this as an alternative one! I hope you like it, please leave reviews as this is my first Fanfic so will definitely need criticism so I can improve in the future. Bye, Apple xx_

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

I step off the train with my eyes down. I watch my feet, anxiously counting the steps that separate me from Seb. An announcement over the loud speaker tells me his train will be here in ten minutes. Seb. It's been four months since I've seen him. Since I've kissed his perfect lips and gazed into his sky blue eyes. His eyes remind me of the freedom he gave me from St Marks School, The Blue Lady and everything that happened back then.

I perch cautiously on the edge of a green bench with rusty arm rests. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he has found someone else? No. Stop it, he told me he's never felt this way about anyone before. Even so I can't prevent doubts from creeping into my mind like a poisonous fog seeping under a door way. Then there's the worry it will be too much for him. I was the one that contacted his dead sister, Marina that night in the Gibson Dorm along with Suzy. We didn't know it then but we had awoken something bad. I am the reason The Blue Lady hurt him, us.

A train pulls into the station, I know this is his train. My whole body begins to tingle, any apprehension disappears and turns to longing and love. With a swish the train doors glide open. There he is. He walks towards me with a wide grin on his face, his eyes light up when they meet mine. He runs his hand nervously through his dark scruffy hair. He is just metres from me now. I can't stand still any longer. I run to him and wrap my hands around his warm neck. 'Frankie' he whispers, his breath tickles my ear and I pull back just inches from his face. 'Seb, I've missed you so much' I feel tears pooling in my eyes making his milky face blurry. 'I know' he replies. 'I feel the same'

We walk hand in hand out of the station and into Martyrs Heath. We walk past the bookshop where we spent our first outing together without Suzy and James. I replayed that day in my mind every night since I left St Marks, the excited look on his face as he gazed at all the books was one that a child would have used in a sweet shop.

'Frankie…' he says slowly. 'Yes' I reply worried about what he is going to say next. 'Let's not talk about Marina or The Blue Lady, I want to put it behind us. 'I agree, but you can't deny what we saw that night. The Blue Lady is real and she will return to St Marks if someone doesn't stop her' I reply gently not wanting to provoke him when we've only just met. 'Maybe she will attack again, but it doesn't mean we have to get involved it has nothing to with us anymore'. It has everything to do with us I think to myself, we're the only ones that saw her and know she is real. We have to do something before she murders anyone else. Why can't Seb see that? 'Frankie?' Seb asks in a concerned voice, 'what' I snap back instantly regretting it. 'Sorry, you just went a bit distant then' he says with a look of confusion in his eyes. 'oh, right…. I just was thinking'

'about what?' he taunts in a sing song voice, 'about what where we are going' 'where is that exactly?' he replies with a knowing smile. I stand on my tip toes so I am at his eye level and say 'You tell me' then I peck him on the cheek. 'That would only ruin the surprise' he says as he kisses my forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Just tell me where we're going!' I say trying to sound angry but failing. 'Nearly there. Oh watch out for the…' Crap. I feel I sharp pain in my leg as trip over something heavy, 'was it really necessary to blind fold me?' I whine. 'yes or I wouldn't be able to do this', he sweeps me into his arms and I feel his hand on my waist sending electric shocks up my spine. Our lips meet and for a moment I am completely lost to him. Nothing else matters, his smell of soap and sweat washes over me, making me feel safe in his strong hold. I run my hand through his hair and he deepens the kiss. I sigh as he pulls away. We walk for a few more minutes his hands on my hips guiding me to wherever we are going. 'Frankie' he says softly 'we're here'.


End file.
